cwpostfilmmajorfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Friday
Black Friday is a 2009 Production Lab film written by B.R. Tyson and directed by Charlie Napolitano. It stars Duane "Hollywood" Wallace, Reynaldo Piniella, Philippe Bernardin, and Morgin Felicia. It is considered the first part of The Epic Trilogy, followed by 2010's ''Recollection'' (by director Charlie Napolitano) and ''Left In The Shadows'' (by writer B.R. Tyson). The film follows two friends, Mike and John, on Thanksgiving night, waiting to get Black Friday sales. The film debuted at the 2009 C.W. Post Student Film Festival. Plot Cast Duane “Hollywood” Wallace as Mike, a young man avoiding his family on Thanksgiving. Reynaldo Piniella as John, Mike’s friend. Philippe Bernardin as Mike’s father (referred to as Black Friday Dad by Epic Trilogy fans.) Morgin Felicia as Tiffany, Mike’s sister. Kaitlin Marie Hernandez as Jen, John’s love interest. Jess Wallin can be seen as a party guest. Production 'Inception' 'Writing' 'Production' 'Post-Production' Critical Reception No formal review has been written of Black Friday as of yet. The film is beloved by some, with one professor calling it "the perfect Production Lab film", while others deride the film for its bizarre plot, awkward lines, obvious ADR, and other glaring errors. Yet, the film has picked up a cult status since its release, becoming part of what fans call The Epic Trilogy, a three part film series meant to be viewed in the order: Black Friday followed by Recollection, and ending with Left In The Shadows. Black Friday is typically the most loved of the three, as it is the most quoted. It also serves as the ideal opener for the trilogy since it features large creative contributions from both of the other films' directors. Fans of Black Friday most often cite the character of the Father (known as Black Friday Dad) as their favorite character (when actor Philippe Bernardin appeared in 2011's The Black Book {later to be part of what some call The New Epic Trilogy}, his cameo was greeted with joy and applause by obvious Epic Trilogy fans). This is often because of his two famous-among-fans lines "Get ya ass home!" and its variation, the more commonly quoted "Tiffany, get ya ass over here!". The latter line in particular has caused the character of Tiffany to become popular among fans as well. Black Friday is often screened at parties and get-togethers, and often screened to freshman film majors as what soime would view as a "rite of passage", with the film being considered a "must-see" among some circles. Memorable Moments 'Scenes' *The momentary, bizarre, extreme close-ups on Tiffany and the father as they shop for Christmas presents and discuss Tiffany's dead mother. *The generic party music playing during the party scene (occasionally at screenings, this music is rapped over by fans). *During the party scene, a montage technique is used to show the passage of time, but the cups on the table do not move until the final shot of the montage. *The inexplicable scene wherein Mike goes into the refrigerator to get a drink for John. The scene is beloved as it is completely inconsequential to the plot. *The obvious ADR during the opening scene. 'Lines' Mike *"Last year, Bobby...you know Bobby...Well last year he and Rachel were caught having sex in the closet" (Often, due to the awkwardness of the line, fans will speak over the line, with even more awkward versions of the line, such as "Well, he and Rachel were caught making copulation in an area not typically condoned for making copulation.") *"Good night everybody, and remember to give thanks." (Beloved for turning the film into a ''House Party-''style buddy comedy for one minute) *"Oh shit, das dem!" (the most-often quoted line from the film) John *"Oh shit!" *"You weren't wit yo family on Thanksgiving?" (Beloved by fans as, since the film is set on Thanksgiving, both characters are with each either, so clearly neither was with their families on Thanksgiving.) *"It's my moms" (Fans believe this line indicates that John has two mothers) *"Look, they have all these different types." (John is refering to lockets, which Mike is intending to buy. Despite his saying "They have all these different types", there is, in fact, but one locket on display.) Father *"Michael, where are you? It's been two days since you've been at your friend's house and you missed Thanksgiving. Get ya ass home!" *"Tiffany, get ya ass over here!"